


Seperated

by IceLeaf29



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, Everyone’s OOC, Jerome doesn’t exist, Multi, No happy endings, Quigely is a bit of a creep, Quigley wasn’t seperated from his siblings, So is Violet, klaus is gay, lemony snicket actually died, maybe. I might end it well, neither doesn’t Count Olaf’s troupe except for the hook handed man, the Quagmires don’t get kidnapped by Count Olaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLeaf29/pseuds/IceLeaf29
Summary: (Everyone’ll be a bit OOC, and Quigley is extremely creepy to Sunny. Just a warning)Klaus finds he can’t stand, staying at Prufrock Prep, so he runs away. No one else knows where he’s gone, and he soon realised that running from his troubles only earns him new ones with a certain future guardian of Violet and Sunny’s later.





	1. Frustration

Klaus paced around the orphans shack, Violet watching on anxiously. Quigley had Sunny in his lap, whist Duncan and Isadora were flicking through their commonplace books. “I don’t get it!” Klaus muttered, not realising he was speaking out loud. Violet glanced over at him, her eyes filled with worry. “Klaus, What-“ she couldn’t finish, as Klaus had neither heard her nor cared for her words. “How does he find us every time? It’s just, it’s not fair! None of this is, and we’re just sitting around with the Quagmires.” He muttered, forgetting anyone else was in the room. 

“Listen, Klaus-“ Violet tried to speak to He brother again, yet this time Duncan cut her off. She looked rather bewildered as Duncan spoke to her. “Just let him pace and talk. It’ll help him get whatever he’s trying to say off his chest.” The Quagmire triplet advised. Violet nodded, looking once more at her little brother. She felt worried for him, especially his mental health. He had seemed extremely stressed and upset since they had arrived, and this proved her point that he might have been damaged at the lumbermill. 

After mumbling a little bit, he started to gain consciousness of his surroundings and the other orphans in the horrible shack. “I’ve made up my mind.” He murmured. Violet perked up at this statement, watching Klaus even more intently than she had before, worry clouding her vision. “Glarsub?” Sunny asked,which roughly translated to ‘What is it?” She shared the same expression of worry that Violet wore. “I’m leaving.” Klaus said after a moment, taking a minute to comprehend the question. 

It took the Quagmire triplets, Violet and Sunny a lot longer to comprehend and figure out just what Klaus meant by those words. “You’re leaving Prufrock?” Isadora finally asked, a dumbfounded and upset look on her face. Duncan looked extremely hurt for reasons Klaus didn’t understand, Violet and Sunny looking shocked. Quigley took no notice, holding Sunny close to him. 

Klaus hesitated, however he nodded at the assumption. “Yes.” Klaus nodded, swallowing back a lump that had positioned it’s self in his throat. “Why?!” Duncan burst out after a moment, his eyes filling with tears. “Why?” He repeated after Klaus gave no response within the next five minutes. “Can’t you guys see how terrible it is here?” Klaus evaded the question, glancing around. 

No one gave Klaus a response, so he walked over to the straw he had slept on over the past few nights. “If any of you want to come, by all means come.” He murmured, gathering the small amount of objects he owned. Duncan glanced around at his siblings, and he took in a deep breath. As Klaus walked over to the enterance of the Orphan’s Shack, Duncan grasped onto Klaus’s hand, making the Baudelaire blush slightly. “I won’t let you go alone.” He stated, and Klaus smiled gratefully. “Are you sure you want to go?” Violet asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Klaus turned around slightly, nodding. “I’m sure.” He said, uncertainly lining his voice. Duncan gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and gently pulled Klaus forwards. “We have to go.” He murmured, and Klaus nodded. “Then let’s go.” Klaus said, and the pair walked out of the shack, their siblings watching as they left. 

 


	2. Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Duncan leave school grounds after a confrontation, while Violet, Sunny, Quigly and Isadora are forced to suffer the consequences.

Klaus took in a deep breath, and he glanced over at Duncan once more as of to check that the Quagmire was real and really was going to follow him. 

He wasn’t to sure on why Duncan had agreed. After all, neither of them knew what they were to do next. Klaus didn’t dwell on this for long however, and he slipped his hand into the smaller boy’s hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“What are you two cakesniffers doing?!” The boys froze when they heard Carmelita’s accusing question, and Klaus sighed, not quite happy. They turned to face her, Carmelita’s hands on her hips, her hideous pink dress seeming even more puffy and bright than usual. 

“Non of your business Carmelita.” Duncan retorted, making her let out an angry huff. She stomped her left foot on the ground, clenching her hands into fists as she let them drop to her side. 

“Vice Principal Nero will heat that you cakesniffers didn’t answer me properly!” She huffed again, whirling around on her heel to storm off. Klaus roller hos eyes, Duncan letting out a small chuckle from that. 

“Let’s be off then.” Klaus grinned, the pair starting to head back to the front hats in a much quicker pace than earlier. 

 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where they are now?!” Nero barked at Violet and Isadora angrily, Carmelita’s eyes shining in a twisted sense of triumph. Fortunately for the four that had remained, Quigly and Sunny were not being subjected to the terrible interrogation, however it was another unfortunate event for the pair that were. 

“We mean what we say Nero. They just said that they were leaving, and we couldn’t stop them before they left.” Violet protested, Isadora nodding in agreement. 

Carmelita had an innocent smile on her face, fingering the stolen brooch on her dress, when she spoke up. “When I saw them the gates though, They said that they were leaving because of you two and the baby brat.” The lie easily slipped from Carmelita’s mouth, and Biolet let out a gasp of horror. 

“They wouldn’t...” Idsadora trailed off. Carmelita grinned a terrible grin at the pair. “They did though.” She chuckled. 

“Well, since the boys can’t be punished, you two can be in their place. You two have to sit in the library with the damn librarian, and help her sort out books all day.” Nero giggled. He didn’t realise that the Baudelaires and Quagmires wouldn’t mind this however, and Carmelita got no chance to tell him before he waved them off, to leave his office. 

“Now go! A musician can’t practice his art with scraggly orphans in his office!” Nero sneered, and Violet dragged a stubborn and unhappy Isadora out of the room. “We’ve gotta get out soon to, and fast.” She mumbled.


End file.
